The invention relates to an adjustable chair armrest. In particular, the invention is an armrest assembly that is attached to a standard armchair, said assembly including a flat work surface that is collapsible for convenient storage along with the armchair.
With the increased popularity of computers, it is common to find a personal computer in many homes. An average person typically spends hours everyday working with a computer. Since it is often necessary to employ a computer mouse and mouse pad with the computer, a user often finds himself or herself sitting in an uncomfortable upright position for hours. Space constraints normally dictate that the mouse and mouse pad be kept on the side of the computer, on a desk surface. mouse pad be kept on the side of the computer, on a desk surface.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which may enable a computer user to conveniently and comfortably operate a computer mouse in conjunction with a computer. Such a device would preferably be attached to the side of a standard armchair, whereby a flat work surface is provided for added space to hold a mouse pad, as well as providing additional armrest space for use while working.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable armchair armrest for attachment to a standard armchair. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable armchair armrest which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an adjustable armrest assembly for attachment to an armchair. The armrest assembly includes a flat work surface, an upper horizontal support member, and a lower horizontal support member. A vertical support member extends diagonally between the lower horizontal support member and the underside of the work surface, at the outer edge of the surface. The vertical support member has a mid point crease. A mid point hinge is attached to the vertical support member at the mid point crease. The vertical support member further comprises a top hinge extending between the top edge of the vertical support and the underside of the work surface. The bottom edge of the vertical support member rests on the front surface of the lower horizontal support member, and is wedged between the member and a block attached to the front surface of the member.
It is an object of the invention to produce an adjustable armchair armrest that provides additional work space, as well as a resting surface for a user""s arm. Accordingly, the armrest assembly includes a flat work surface that is adequately supported to receive pressure from an arm, as well as provide space for work instruments, namely a computer mouse and a mouse pad.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an adjustable armchair armrest that is collapsible for easy storage. Accordingly, the armrest assembly may be collapsed in a manner so that the work surface extends vertically along the side of the armchair.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.